mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Shin-ichiro Miki
| birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | height = | weight = | bloodtype = AB | occupation = Seiyū | gender = Male | credits = Pokémon as Kojiro Bleach as Kisuke Urahara'' Beast Wars as '''Inferno Initial D as Takumi Fujiwara ' ''Virtua Fighter as 'Akira Yuki ' Mobile Suit Gundam 00 as 'Lockon Stratos | agent = 81 Produce }} is a popular seiyū (Japanese voice actor) who was born on March 18, 1968 in the city of Tokyo.Doi, Hitoshi. "Miki Shinichirou". Seiyuu Database. July 13, 2010. Archived by WebCite July 20, 2010. He is a member of 81 Produce; his bloodtype is AB. Miki is most known for the roles of Kojiro ("James") (Pokémon), Takumi Fujiwara ("Tak") (Initial D), Kisuke Urahara (Bleach), Inferno in the Japanese dub of Beast Wars, Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter), Lockon Stratos (Mobile Suit Gundam 00), and Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood). According to the Anime News Network, as of Spring 2007, Miki is the third most prolific seiyū behind Takehito Koyasu and Megumi Hayashibara with over 230 voice credits to his name. Overview Miki covers a lot of roles. In addition, he is a singer of the popular four-man band of Weiss along with Takehito Koyasu, Tomokazu Seki and Hiro Yūki, the four main seiyū of Weiss Kreuz. Miki is also very active in BL dramas. He won for Best Supporting Male Seiyuu in the 4th Seiyuu Awards. It is noted that he often gets cast as handsome young men in anime roles, the most notable being Kojiro (James) in the Pokémon Anime. Filmography TV animation *''.hack//Roots'' (Kuhn)Yuki, Masahiro. "The Official Art of .hack//Roots". (May 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 101-107. *''.hack//SIGN'' (Crim) *''Alice Academy'' (Persona) *''Antique Bakery'' (Ono Yusuke) *''Area 88'' (Makoto Shinjo) *''Ayakashi Ayashi'' (Edo Genbatsu) *''Batman: Gotham Knight'' (Bruce Wayne/Batman)(Field Test/Working Through Pain)' *Black Cat'' (Creed Diskenth) *''Black Jack'' (Fisherman's Son episode 11) *''Bleach'' (Kisuke Urahara) *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' (Halekulani) *''Captain Tsubasa J'' (Wakabayashi Genzo) *''Ceres, The Celestial Legend'' (Mikagi) *''Darker than Black'' (Eric Nishijima) *''Detective Conan'' (Hagiwara Kenji episode 304, Tokitsu Junya episode 479) *''Detective School Q'' (Nanami Kōtarō) *''Devil May Cry: The Animated Series '' (Modeus ep.10) *''D.Gray-man'' (Bak Chan) *''El Cazador de la Bruja'' (Heinz Schneider) *''Fate/stay night'' (Assassin) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (Roy Mustang) *''Fushigi Yūgi'' (Keisuke Yūki) *''Gakuen Heaven'' (Naruse Yukihiko) *''Gate Keepers'' (Jim Skylark) *''Get Backers'' (Teshimine Takeru) *''Gintama'' (Sakamoto Tatsuma) *''Glass Maiden'' (Shu) *''Gravitation'' (Taki Aizawa) *''Great Teacher Onizuka'' (Hidero Osawa) *''Hakuōki (Toshizō Hijikata) *''Hand Maid May'' (Cyber-X) *''Hareluya II BØY'' (Hareluya Hibino) *''Harukanaru Toki no Nade de Hachiyou Shou'' (Minamoto no Yorihisa) *''Hatenkō Yūgi'' (Baroqueheat) *''Hell Girl'' (Hiroshi "Esper" Watanabe) *''Initial D'' (Takumi Fujiwara) *''Jing: King of Bandits'' (Postino)) *''Kaikan Phrase'' (Yukifumi "Yuki" Todo) *''Kiba'' (Roves) *''Kobato'' (Kazuto Okiura) *''Kokoro Library'' (Jun Uezawa) *''Koutetsu Sangokushi'' (Shuuyu Koukin) *''Kyo Kara Maoh!'' (Shinou (the original king)) *''Last Exile'' (Mullin Shetland) *''Matantei Loki Ragnarok'' (Ryuusuke Yamino) *''Rockman.EXE series'' (Burnerman) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' (Lockon Stratos) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season'' (Lockon Stratos) *''Monkey Typhoon'' (Yazu) *''My-HiME'' (Wataru Ishigami) *''Naruto'' (Mizuki) *''Otogi Zoshi'' (Mansairaku) *''Papa to Kiss in the Dark'' (Munakata Kyousuke) *''Pokémon'' (Kojirō) *''Princess Princess'' (Sakamoto Hide) *''Pumpkin Scissors'' (Lionel Taylor) *''Reideen'' (Maedasaki Taro) *''R.O.D the TV'' (Lee Linho) *''Rune Soldier'' (Renard) *''Sabazi'' (Iwis) *''Saikano'' (Tetsu) *''Samurai 7'' (Kyuuzo) *''Samurai Champloo'' (Moronobu Hishikawa) *''Scrapped Princess'' (Shannon Casull) *''Sora no Otoshimono'' (Master of the Sky) *''Strait Jacket'' (Reiott Steinberg) *''Sukisho'' (Minato Shin-ichiro) *''Super Robot Wars Original Generation: Divine Wars'' (Ryusei Date) *''Tenjho Tenge'' (Bob Makihara) *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (Toya)Katoh, Hidekazu et al. "Tsubasa - Reservoir Chronicle". (May 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 26-33. *''Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru (Tachibana Giō) *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (Larva) *''Viewtiful Joe'' (Alastor) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (Allen Schezar, Amano) *''Virtua Fighter'' (Akira Yuki) *''Wangan Midnight'' (Tatsuya Shima) *''Wedding Peach'' (Kazuya Yanagiba/Limone) *''Weiss Kreuz'' (Yoji Kudo) *''Yami no Matsuei'' (Tsuzuki Asato) *''The Law of Ueki'' (Matthew) OVA *''Angel Sanctuary'' (Katan) *''Blue Submarine 6'' (Myong Hea Yun) *''Eyeshield 21'' (Yoichi Hiruma) *''Fuyu no semi'' / Winter Cicada (Touma Kusaka) *''Hakuōki'' (Hijikata Toshizo) *''Haru wo Daiteita'' (Youji Katou) *''Harukanaru Toki no Nakade'' (Arikawa Masaomi) *''Kyou Kara Maoh'' (Shinou (The Original King)) *''Midnight Panther'' (King Bad) the pseudonymous 御園圭一 （Misono Keiichi) *''Chrono Trigger OVA'' (Johnny) *''Papa to Kiss in the Dark'' (Kyousuke Munakata) *''Saint Seiya'' (Garuda Aiacos) *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (Aries Sion) *''Saiyuki'' (Ensui) *''Super Robot Wars Original Generation: The Animation'' (Ryusei Date) *''Tekken: The Motion Picture'' (Lee Chaolan) *''Viper GTS'' (Alpina) *''Level C'' (Kazuomi Honjo) Video games *''.hack//IMOQ'' (Crim) *''.hack//G.U.'' (Kuhn) *''Another Century's Episode: R'' (Ryusei Date, Kurz Weber) *''Baldr Force EXE'' (Yuuya Nonomura) *''Baten Kaitos Origins'' (Giacomo) *''Blazer Drive'' (Kuroki) *''Ehrgeiz'' (Sephiroth) *''Galaxy Angel'' (Prince Eonia Transbaal) *''Galerians: Ash'' (Ash) *''Growlanser'' (Ariost) *''Growlanser II: The Sense of Justice'' (Ariost) *''Growlanser: Heritage of War'' (Krious) *Hakuōki Shinsengumi Kitan'' (Hijikata Toshizo) *Hakuōki Shinsengumi Kitan (DS)'' (Hijikata Toshizo) *Hakuōki Shinsengumi Kitan (PSP)'' (Hijikata Toshizo) *Hakuōki Shinsengumi Kitan (PS3)'' (Hijikata Toshizo) *Hakuōki Reimeiroku'' (Hijikata Toshizo) *Hakuōki Yugiroku'' (Hijikata Toshizo) *Hakuōki Zuisouroku'' (Hijikata Toshizo) *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de'' (Minamoto no Yorihisa) *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2'' (Minamoto no Yoritada) *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3'' (Arikawa Masaomi) *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4'' (Hiiragi) *''Infinite Undiscovery'' (Eduardo) *''Initial D Special Stage'' (Takumi Fujiwara) *''Kengo: Legend of the 9'' (Miyamoto Musashi) *''Kingdom Hearts'' series (Aladdin) *''Rockman DASH 2 ~Episode 2: Ooi Naru Isan~'' (Jiji) *''Rockman X6'' (Blaze Heatnix) *''Rival Schools'' series (Nagare Namikawa) *''Star Ocean: Second Evolution'' (Lucifer/Cyril) *''Street Fighter'' series (Sagat) *''Super Robot Wars'' (Ryusei Date) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Charizard - Lizardon in Japan) *''Tatsunoko Fight'' (Volter) *''Tales of Hearts'' (Creed Graphite) *''Tales of Rebirth'' (Milhaust Selkirk) *''Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side'' (Shiki Mihara) *''Viewtiful Joe'' (Alastor) *''Virtua Fighter'' (Akira Yuki) Dubbing roles *''Aladdin'' series (Aladdin) *''Barnyard'' (Eddy the Jersey Cow) *''Batman: Gotham Knight'' (Batman/Bruce Wayne) (episode 3) *''Beast Wars'' (Inferno) *''The Birdcage'' (Val Goldman) *''The Bourne Identity'' (Jason Bourne) *''Bowling for Columbine'' (Marilyn Manson) *''Dragon Booster'' (Moordryd Paynn) *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (Jazz) *''Inception'' (Robert Fisher) *''Jaws'' (Matt Hooper) *''King Kong'' (Captain Englehorn) *''October Sky'' (Homer Hickam) *''Scream'' (Billy Loomis) *''Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends'' (Arthur) (Season 11-) *''Total Eclipse'' (Arthur Rimbaud) *''The Wicker Man'' (Edward Malus) Drama CDs *''Boku no Koe'' (Hosaka Jōichirō) *''Earl Cain'' (Jizabel Disraeli) *''Hakuōki'' (Hijikata Toshizō) *''Hana-Kimi'' (Minami Nanba) *''Haru wo Daiteita'' series (Kato Yōji) *''Never Give Up!'' (Akira's father) *''Papa to Kiss in the Dark'' series (Kyōsuke Munakata) *''S.L.H Stray Love Hearts!'' (Kousetsu Nousu) *''Tokyo Crazy Paradise'' (Ryuji Shirogami) *''Yami no Matsuei'' (Tsuzuki Asato) Tokusatsu *''Kamen Rider Den-O'' - (Sieg/Wing-Ryotaro/Den-O Wing Form (Ep. 23-24, 49)) *''Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born!'' - (Sieg/Wing-Ryotaro/Den-O Wing Form) *''Farewell, Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown'' - (Sieg/Den-O Wing Form) *''Imagin Anime'' - (Sieg) *''Kamen Rider Decade'' - (Sieg (Ep. 15)) *''Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship'' - (Sieg) References External links *Miki-Ha - Personal website *Shin-ichiro Miki Profile/Demo at 81 Produce * * Category:1968 births Category:81 Produce Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors ar:شينيتشيرو ميكي de:Shin’ichirō Miki es:Shin'ichirō Miki fr:Shinichiro Miki ko:미키 신이치로 it:Shin'ichirō Miki ms:Shinichiro Miki ja:三木眞一郎 ru:Мики, Синъитиро zh:三木真一郎